The Lion King's Timon
The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (also known as simply Timon & Pumbaa) is an American animated spin-off television series inspired by The Lion King that aired from September 8, 1995 – September 24, 1999 and was produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It aired on Fridays and later Mondays on the syndicated block The Disney Afternoon, with new episodes airing on Saturday mornings on CBS. Accessed 22 August 2019. Accessed 22 August 2019. The series later reran on Disney Channel, Toon Disney, and Disney Junior. It features Timon and Pumbaa as the main characters, as they venture beyond Pride Rock spreading their problem-free philosophy, Hakuna Matata. Accessed 22 August 2019. Rafiki, Zazu, and the hyena trio are also given their own segments occasionally. Premise The show stars Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog, both characters from the Disney animated film The Lion King. Taking place after the events of the original film, Accessed 22 August 2019. the characters live their Hakuna Matata lifestyle, as they are seen having misadventures in the jungle and sometimes finding themselves across the globe in various settings, such as Canada, the United States, France, and Spain. Characters The following are original characters returning in the series: Supporting characters The following are supporting characters in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series: Villains The following are villains in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series: Episodes The following is a list of episodes of the series. In the Fall of 1995, 13 episodes aired on Friday afternoons on the syndicated Disney Afternoon block while 12 more episodes aired on Saturday mornings on CBS. In the Fall of 1996, 13 new episodes aired on The Disney Afternoon with 8 more airing on CBS. The syndicated and CBS episodes of both the first and second season are listed separately here and are therefore not listed according to their broadcast chronology. Season 1 Syndicated episodes CBS episodes Season 2 Syndicated episodes CBS episodes Season 3 After Season 2, the show was originally cancelled due to Disney purchasing ABC. However, in 1998, Disney ordered a 39-episode third season due to overseas demand. For this season, the show had a new set of writers and directors and was produced by the Canadian animation studio Studio B Productions for Walt Disney Television Animation. The episodes now open with the same title card artwork that is used in "Catch Me if You Kenya" and the Timon & Pumbaa logo that usually appeared at the frame is gone. These episodes premiered in the United States on the now-defunct Toon Disney in 1999. Production For the first two seasons, Bobs Gannaway and Tony Craig served as the show's executive producers. As of Season 3, the series was produced by Chris Bartleman and Blair Peters, with Tedd Anasti and Patsy Cameron serving as the executive producers. Gannaway stated that he and Craig wanted to expand on Timon and Pumbaa's personalities as a comedy team to keep the series fresh and to keep the show interesting, they decided to not have Timon and Pumbaa be "locked into" the Serengeti, but allow them to explore the world and meet different kinds of animals. Accessed September 1998. According to one of the show's writers Kevin Campbell, at the beginning of the series, he and Gannaway made a giant list of puns using country names to open the doors on how many places they could go. After figuring out which funny animal or obstacle situation Timon and Pumbaa would face, they used a "Which Animals Live Where" atlas reference book to find where in the world an episode could take place and check a list of country puns they could pick. As was common for Disney animated shows at the time, the animation production was done by a consortium of overseas animation studios, including Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) Pty. Limited, Toon City, Wang Film Productions, Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd., Sunmin Image Pictures Co., Sunwoo Animation, Koko Enterprises, Toonz Animation, Jaime Diaz Productions, Shanghai Morning Sun Animation and Studio B Productions. Home media VHS releases US releases Six VHS cassettes containing 18 episodes of the series were released in the United States under the name Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures. *'Hangin' with Baby' - January 30, 1996 *'Grub's On' - January 30, 1996 *'True Guts' - January 30, 1996 *'Don't Get Mad, Get Happy' - May 8, 1996 *'Live & Learn!' - May 8, 1996 *'Quit Buggin' Me' - May 8, 1996 European and Australian releases Three VHS cassettes containing 21 episodes of the series were released in Europe and Australia. *''Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa'' - September 12, 1996 / June 7, 2004 (re-released) *''Dining Out with Timon & Pumbaa'' - August 15, 1997 / March 14, 2005 (re-released) *''On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa'' - August 15, 1997 / March 14, 2005 (re-released) DVD releases Three DVDs containing 21 episodes of the series were released in Europe, Australia, and Japan. *''Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa'' - June 7, 2004 *''Dining Out with Timon & Pumbaa'' - March 14, 2005 *''On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa'' - March 14, 2005 Awards and nominations *Daytime Emmy Awards **1996 – Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program – Nathan Lane (for playing "Timon"). (Won) **1996 - Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program - Ernie Sabella (for playing "Pumbaa"). (Nominated) **1996 - Outstanding Sound Mixing – Special Class - Michael Jiron, Dan Hiland, Melissa Ellis, Jim Hodson, Allen L. Stone, Bill Koepnick, Joseph D. Citarella, and Deb Adair (Nominated) **1997 – Outstanding Sound Mixing – Special Class – Deb Adair, Jim Hodson, Melissa Ellis, Michael Beiriger, Dan Hiland, Joseph D. Citarella, Allen L. Stone, and Michael Jiron. (Won) **1997 – Outstanding Individual in Animation – Kexx Singleton (for "Beethoven's Whiff"). (Won) **1997 - Outstanding Music Direction and Composition - Stephen James Taylor. (Nominated) *Annie Awards **1997 - Best Individual Achievement: Directing in a TV Production - Roberts Gannaway and Tony Craig (for "Beethoven's Whiff / Bumble in the Jungle / Mind Over Matterhorn"). (Nominated) **1997 - Best Individual Achievement: Storyboarding in a TV Production - Bob Logan (for "Bumble in the Jungle"). (Nominated) **1997 - Best Individual Achievement: Production Design in a TV Production - Mike Moon (for "Bumble in the Jungle"). (Nominated) **1997 - Best Individual Achievement: Production Design in a TV Production - Kexx Singleton (for "Beethoven's Whiff"). (Nominated) **1997 - Best Individual Achievement: Production Design in a TV Production - Sy Thomas (for "Bumble in the Jungle"). (Nominated) **1997 - Best Individual Achievement: Character Animation - Bob Baxter (for "Beethoven's Whiff"). (Nominated) *Humanitas Prize **1997 - Children's Animation Category - Roberts Gannaway (for "Once Upon a Timon"). (Nominated) *Golden Reel Awards **2000 - Best Sound Editing - Television Animated Series - Sound - Jennifer Martens, Charles Rychwalski, Eric Hertsguaard, Rick Hammel, Kenneth Young, and David Lynch (for "War Hogs / The Big No Sleep"). (Nominated) **2000 - Best Sound Editing - Television Animation - Music - Fil Brown and Liz Lachman (for "Hot Air Buffoons"). (Nominated) **2000 - Best Sound Editing - Television Animation - Music - Brian F. Mars and Liz Lachman (for "Steel Hog / Dealer's Choice Cut"). (Nominated) Trivia * The show consists of 85 episodes. This makes Timon & Pumbaa one of the few Disney animated series at the time to last for more than 65 episodes. * The two half-hour episodes, "Once Upon a Timon" and "Home is Where the Hog Is", explain Timon and Pumbaa's origins and how they came to be wandering loners. The former, however, was contradicted by The Lion King 1½. * The series is the first (and so far only) Lion King-related media where humans make physical appearances. ** It is also the first Lion King-related media to feature locations outside of the Serengeti, the second being The Lion Guard. Media Timon & Pumbaa Opening 1|The opening sequence for the Season 1 episodes that aired in syndication Timon and Pumbaa Intro|The opening sequence for the Season 2 episodes that aired in syndication CC 12 - Timon and Pumbaa Opening HD|The opening sequence for the Season 1 and 2 episodes that aired on CBS Timon & Pumbaa Intro|The opening sequence for Season 3 Timon & Pumbaa Fun Fridays promo|''Timon & Pumbaa'' Fun Fridays promo (featuring Bill Nye) Timon & Pumbaa Promo- Today's Special (1995)|''Timon & Pumbaa'' CBS promo Timon & Pumbaa Promo- Dinner (1995)|''Timon & Pumbaa'' CBS promo Timon and Pumbaa Promo "What is Hakuna Matata?" (Toon Disney) (2004)|''Timon & Pumbaa'' 2004 Toon Disney promo Timone and Pumba Trailer Official Disney Junior Africa|''Timon & Pumbaa'' Disney Junior Africa promo Toon Disney Pumbaa Bowl VI This Sunday! (January 2004)|Pumbaa Bowl VI promo Toon Disney Promo|A Toon Disney promo featuring The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Toon Disney The Great Toon Weekend Getaway (2006-2008)|A Toon Disney promo featuring The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Toon Disney 2x Toons Weekend Promo (2004)|A Toon Disney promo featuring The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa bumpers (RARE)|''Timon & Pumbaa'' bumpers Toon Disney Bumper- Timon & Pumbaa (1998)|''Timon & Pumbaa'' 1998 Toon Disney bumper International broadcasts *USA - Syndication, CBS, Disney Channel, Toon Disney and Disney Junior *Middle East - Jeem TV and Ajyal TV *Japan - Cartoon Network Japan and Disney Channel *Australia and New Zealand - Boomerang and Disney XD *Korea - Disney Channel Korea and KBS1 *India - Disney Channel *Indonesia - MNCTV and SpaceToon *Finland - MTV3, Disney Channel and Cartoon Network *United Kingdom & Ireland - Disney XD, Disney Junior, CITV and Disney Channel *Italy - Toon Disney and Disney Junior *Germany - Disney Channel and Kabel eins *France - Toon Disney and Disney XD References Category:Media Category:Television shows